La vie après Poudlard
by Manu51
Summary: La vie de Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione et les autres après leurs études à Poudlard.
1. Le repêchage

La vie après Poudlard

Le repêchage

« Bonjour, amateurs de Quidditch. Je suis Bob McGraw et je suis en compagnie de mon collègue de longue date, Jerry Wellwood. Bonjour, Jerry.

-Bonjour, Bob, dit Jerry.

-Jerry, pour les amateurs de Quidditch ainsi que pour les treize équipes de la Ligue Majeure de Quidditch, aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, peut-être le plus important de la saison.

-En effet, Bob. C'est aujourd'hui qu'aura lieu la séance annuelle de repêchage. Cette année, ce sont les Arrows d'Appleby qui accueillent cette classique annuelle. Comme nos téléspectateurs le savent peut-être, les Frelons de Wimbourne ont gagné la loterie et seront la première équipe à sélectionner. Cela veut aussi dire qu'ils auront l'opportunité de sélectionner Harry Potter, répertorié comme premier choix par la centrale de recrutement de la Ligue.

-Harry n'a que dix-sept ans et a joué pendant sept ans pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, maison à laquelle il appartenait lors de ses études à Poudlard. Même s'il n'est qu'un jeune homme, Harry est un jeune très talentueux qui possède une bonne vision d'ensemble du jeu ainsi qu'un excellent sens de l'anticipation. Laissez-moi vous dire que toutes les équipes seraient ravies de le repêcher.

-Exactement, Jerry. Mais un autre joueur retiendra aussi l'attention durant ce repêchage. Il s'agit bien sûr de Ronald Weasley, lui qui a occupé la position de gardien durant ses trois dernières années d'études à Poudlard. Il est aussi le meilleur ami de Ron depuis leurs onze ans. Il sera donc intéressant de voir s'ils seront sélectionnés par la même équipe.

-Il s'agit en effet d'un élément à surveiller. Nous allons à présent faire une pause publicitaire à l'issue de laquelle débutera cette séance de repêchage, » dit Jerry.

Pendant ce temps, dans le stade d'Appleby, Harry et Ron étaient nerveux. Ils étaient accompagnés par Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Fred, George, Percy, avec qui les Weasley s'étaient réconciliés après qu'Harry eut vaincu Voldemort ainsi que de Ginny, Hermione, Bill et Charlie, les deux aînés de la famille. Mike Webster, l'agent de Harry, Ron, Fred et George, était également présent.

« Je me demande par quelle équipe je serai sélectionné, dit Harry.

-Moi aussi, j'espère que ce ne sera pas par les Falcons de Falmouth, je déteste leur style de jeu. Si ce sont eux qui me repêchent, je demanderai à être échangé.

-Cessez de vous en faire tous les deux. Vous êtes d'excellents joueurs. Vous serez choisi rapidement, vous verrez, assura Hermione.

-Elle a raison, vous savez, dit Mike. Relaxez, tout ira très bien. »

Fred et George, les frères jumeaux de Ron, après avoir travaillé deux ans dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, avaient décidé d'orienter leur carrière vers le Quidditch professionnel. Ils faisaient aussi partie des joueurs répertoriés par la centrale de recrutement de la Ligue. Fred apparaissait au neuvième rang et George, au dixième.

« Nous sommes de retour au stade d'Appleby pour cette séance annuelle de repêchage, dit Bob McGraw. Monsieur Tom Gillis, le commissaire de la Ligue Majeure de Quidditch, va maintenant prononcer le traditionnel discours d'ouverture. »

Le commissaire apparut sur l'estrade si rapidement que Harry le soupçonna d'avoir transplané. Il se rendit au lutrin, s'éclaircit la gorge puis prit finalement la parole.

« Mesdames et messieurs, il me fait plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à cette trois cent trente et unième séance de repêchage de la Ligue Majeure de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui est un jour très important pour notre sport. En effet, c'est aujourd'hui que nous bâtissons en prévision de l'avenir de cette Ligue. Sans plus attendre, j'inviterais Monsieur Ludovic Verpey, responsable du recrutement chez les Frelons de Wimbourne au micro pour annoncer leur sélection. »

Ludo Verpey monta donc sur l'estrade et alla serrer la main du commissaire. Puis, arborant un large sourire, il s'avança vers le micro.

« Les Frelons de Wimbourne sont fiers de sélectionner Harry Potter, » dit-il.

Ce dernier, heureux, se leva de son siège et se rendit vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements du public. Tout le monde dans le stade le connaissait et ils étaient heureux pour lui. Cependant, le directeur général des Frelons, Scott Foster était encore plus heureux de voir Harry joindre les rangs des Frelons. Effectivement, ces derniers avaient terminé au dernier rang de la Ligue au cours des deux dernières saisons.

Une fois arrivé sur l'estrade, Harry enfila la robe des Frelons, sur laquelle on pouvait voir des rayures horizontales jaunes et noires ornées d'un frelon sur la poitrine. Ensuite, Harry se fit prendre en photo en compagnie de Ludo Verpey et Scott Foster. Le jeune homme fut ensuite escorté à la table des Frelons.

« Les Frelons de Wimbourne font donc d'Harry Potter leur premier choix de cette année, commenta Bob McGraw. Un commentaire, Jerry?

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas très surprenant car la semaine dernière lors de la loterie pour déterminer le premier choix, Scott Foster nous avait clairement dit que les Frelons feraient tout pour sélectionner le jeune Harry.

-Il y a fort à parier que les autres formations du circuit feront tout pour acquérir les services du jeune attrapeur.

-En effet, mais les Frelons ont précisé cette semaine par voie de communiqué qu'ils allaient conserver leur premier choix, peur importe les offres qu'ils recevraient, ajouta Jerry.

-Voyons maintenant quelle sera la sélection des Kestrels de Kenmare. »

Les Kestrels de Kenmare sélectionnèrent Henry Morrison, un poursuiveur âgé de dix-huit ans. Le jeune homme avait joué toute la saison précédente avec l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre des moins de dix-huit ans.

Lors de la sélection suivante, les Bats de Ballycastle firent du batteur John Scheffer, dix-sept ans, leur tout premier choix.

Pendant ce temps, Ron ne savait plus que penser. Il était heureux qu'Harry ait été choisi par les Frelons, mais il craignait d'être boudé par toutes les équipes de la Ligue.

« Bon sang, je déteste cette attente, dit Ron. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que je pourrais faire une crise cardiaque. Que vais-je faire si aucune équipe ne veut de moi?

-Calme-toi, Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'alarmer pour l'instant. Fais-moi confiance, ton nom finira par être nommé.

-C'est vrai. Il est impensable qu'aucune équipe ne veuille d'un gardien de ton talent, ajouta Mike. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire.

-C'est vrai, je dois me calmer, » dit Ron.

Au quatrième rang, les Falcons de Falmouth sélectionnèrent Peter Monford, un poursuiveur de dix-sept ans.

« Les Canons de Chudley, qui devaient sélectionner au cinquième rang, ont échangé leur premier choix aux Frelons de Wimbourne en retour du trente-deuxième rang au total, dit Bob McGraw.

-Nous allons à présent écouter Ludovic Verpey, responsable du recrutement pour les Frelons de Wimbourne annoncer leur deuxième choix, » ajouta Jerry Wellwood.

Ludo Verpey se présenta à nouveau sur l'estrade pour la seconde fois. Il marcha ensuite avec assurance vers le microphone pour faire connaître son choix.

« Les Frelons de Wimbourne sont fiers de sélectionner le gardien Ronald Weasley. »

Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, il bondit de son siège avant de faire l'accolade à Hermione ainsi qu'à sa sœur et sa mère. Il tapa ensuite dans la main de Mike, Fred et George. Le jeune homme monta ensuite sur l'estrade et serra la main de Ludo Verpey. Il enfila sans tarder la robe arborant les rayures horizontales jaunes et noires. Au dos de celle-ci, on pouvait lire : R.Weasley 10. Ludo Verpey escorta ensuite Ron à la table de sa nouvelle équipe. Une fois arrivé à la table des Frelons, il fit l'accolade à Harry avant de serrer la main de Scott Foster.

Les Catapultes de Caerphilly sélectionnèrent le poursuiveur Vince Harris au sixième rang. D'ores et déjà, les experts s'entendaient pour lui prédire une carrière professionnelle très fructueuse.

Au septième rang, les Harpies de Holly Head arrêtèrent leur choix sur Angela Whitmore, une jeune poursuiveuse de dix-sept ans. Les Harpies restaient ainsi fidèles à la tradition de leur équipe. En effet, depuis sa création en 1203, cette équipe n'avait compté que des filles dans ses rangs.

Les Wanderers de Wigtown furent les suivants à repêcher. Ils choisirent le gardien Brett Connelly avec le huitième choix au total. Les Wanderers avaient terminé au septième rang du classement général la saison précédente. Cependant, ils avaient été éliminés en première ronde des éliminatoires par le Pride de Portree.

« Pour la sélection suivante, soit la neuvième au total, ce sont les Frelons de Wimbourne qui choisiront, dit Bob McGraw. Il s'agira ainsi de leur troisième choix. Ce sera aussi leur dernière sélection lors de cette première ronde de repêchage. »

Ludo Verpey monta sur l'estrade et s'approcha du microphone pour la troisième fois ce jour-là.

« Les Frelons de Wimbourne sont fiers de sélectionner le batteur Fred Weasley, » annonça-t-il.

Fred ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il fit l'accolade à sa famille. Ensuite, il monta sur l'estrade et alla enfiler la robe qui lui tendait Ludo Verpey. Celle-ci portait le numéro vingt-deux et était marquée « F.Weasley ». Fred suivit donc Verpey à la table des Frelons.

Les Arrows d'Appleby choisirent le gardien Shane Kessell au dixième rang.

« Je me demande quand je serai choisi, s'impatienta George. Je ne tiens surtout pas à être boudé.

-Sois patient, George. Il faudra peut-être plus de temps que prévu, mais tu seras choisi, dit Hermione.

-Elle a raison. En plus, tu es sans doute l'un des meilleurs batteurs que j'ai vu, » ajouta Ginny.

Au onzième rang, les Magpies de Montrose demi-finalistes lors des éliminatoires, choisirent Darren Sullivan, un batteur âgé de dix-sept ans.

Les Joyaux de Flaquemare firent du gardien Alex Leonard leur premier choix grâce à la douzième sélection.

« Les Tornados de Tutshill, les champions en titre, seront la dernière équipe à repêcher lors de cette première ronde, » dit Jerry Wellwood.

Avec cette sélection, les Tornados repêchèrent l'attrapeur Dennis Hopman.

La deuxième ronde commença peu de temps après. Le Pride de Portree, finalistes lors des éliminatoires, sélectionnèrent au quatorzième rang le poursuiveur Kevin McAdam, âgé de dix-huit ans.

Les Canons de Chudley repêchèrent enfin leur premier choix au quinzième rang. Il s'agissait d'Oliver Lydman, un talentueux batteur. Les Canons avaient subi l'élimination lors des quarts de finale face aux Harpies de Hollyhead.

Ludo Verpey revint sur l'estrade ensuite car les Frelons avaient obtenu une sélection de deuxième ronde en réalisant une échange la saison précédente.

« Les Frelons de Wimbourne sont fiers de sélectionner le batteur George Weasley, » annonça Verpey.

George fit l'accolade aux membres de sa famille et à Hermione, puis alla rejoindre Ludo Verpey sur l'estrade. Il enfila la robe sur laquelle était inscrits sont nom et son numéro, soit le trente. Le jeune homme était âgé de dix-neuf ans, tout comme son frère Fred.

Le repêchage continua ainsi de plus belle. Les Frelons repêchèrent sept autres joueurs parmi lesquels trois gardiens, deux poursuiveurs, un attrapeur et un batteur. Vers 14 h 30, la séance de repêchage se termina.

« Voilà, cette trois cent trente et unième séance de repêchage de la Ligue Majeure de Quidditch est maintenant chose du passé, dit Bob McGraw. L'équipe qui en a sans doute le plus profité pour s'améliorer est celle des Frelons de Wimbourne.

-Tout à fait, Bob. Les Frelons sont très bien repêché aujourd'hui. Ils ont mis la main sur un attrapeur de premier plan en choisissant le jeune Harry Potter au premier rang. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier l'excellent gardien Ronald Weasley et les jumeaux Fred et George, eux qui sont de redoutables batteurs. Il n'y a aucun doute que les Frelons seront une équipe nettement améliorée cette saison, eux qui ont terminé en dernière position du classement lors des deux dernières saisons. On peut donc s'attendre à ce que cette formation sorte enfin du gouffre dans lequel ils étaient plongés, commenta Jerry.

-En effet, la saison s'annonce très intéressante, ajouta Bob McGraw. Les camps d'entraînement des treize équipes du circuit s'ouvriront le 12 août prochain. Quant à la saison, elle débutera le 14 septembre. C'est donc tout pour ce reportage. En direct du stade d'Appleby, c'était Bob McGraw et Jerry Wellwood. »


	2. Des nouvelles de Mike

Des nouvelles de Mike

Après le repêchage, Harry monta dans la voiture avec toute la famille Weasley. Il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau modèle de Ford Anglia que Mr Weasley avait acheté quelques mois auparavant.

« Alors, les garçons, dit Mr Weasley, vous allez à nouveau jouer tous les quatre ensemble.

-Eh oui, dit Ron. Comme au bon vieux temps, pas vrai les gars?

-Tout à fait. Nous allons faire la pluie et le beau temps, comme nous l'avons fait à Poudlard, dit Harry.

-Exact. Nous allons leur montrer ce dont nous sommes capables, dit Fred d'un ton enthousiasme.

-Tant que l'équipe retrouve un niveau respectable, je crois que ce sera un bon début, » ajouta George.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombres. Harry, Ron, Fred et George parlèrent énormément de Quidditch et principalement de leur nouvelle équipe. Mr Weasley prit également part à la conversation. En effet, il était très fier que ses fils aient été repêchés, mais il était aussi heureux pour Harry qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au Terrier, la demeure des Weasley. Comme Sirius était mort et qu'Harry ne pouvait pas supporter les Dursley, l'adolescent vivait maintenant chez les Weasley depuis un an. Harry s'était rapidement adapté à sa nouvelle demeure et Mr et Mrs Weasley le traitaient comme s'il était un membre biologique de la famille. La vie de Harry avait prit un heureux tournant depuis qu'il habitait au Terrier et jamais il n'avait été si heureux.

Dès que Mr Weasley eut immobilisé la Ford Anglia dans la cour, Harry, Ron Fred et George se précipitèrent hors du véhicule.

« Ça vous dirait si on jouait au Quidditch? proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée, dit Ron. En plus, ce sera un bon entraînement pour nous en vue de la saison.

-Allez, allons chercher nos balais, » dit Fred.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant à l'étage lorsqu'ils croisèrent Bill et Charlie.

« Voulez-vous venir jouer au Quidditch avec nous? demanda Fred.

-D'accord, ce serait cool, dit Bill.

-Ça fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas joué, mais ce sera un plaisir, ajouta Charlie.

-Alors, allons-y. »

Ils montèrent tous l'escalier et allèrent chercher leurs balais. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils redescendirent avec leurs balais. En se dirigeant vers la porte de la cuisine, ils croisèrent Ginny et Hermione. Les deux adolescentes avaient enfilé leur bikini, dans le but évident de se faire bronzer.

« Vous allez prendre un bain de soleil? demanda Ron.

-Oui, nous voulons améliorer notre bronzage, répondit Hermione en souriant à Harry qui lui rendit la pareille. Et vous, vous allez jouer au Quidditch?

-Exact, ça nous servira d'entraînement, dit Harry. Vous voulez assister à notre partie, les filles?

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir, » dit Ginny.

Hermione et Ginny suivirent les six garçons à l'extérieur, sous le chaud soleil de juin. Les deux jeunes filles s'enduirent de crème solaire, car le soleil chauffait à pleine capacité. Elles s'installèrent ensuite sur des transats alors que les garçons choisirent la composition des équipes. Ainsi, Harry, Ron et Fred allaient faire équipe contre George, Bill et Charlie. Dans la première équipe, Ron fut désigné comme gardien et dans la seconde, Bill décida d'occuper cette position.

Ron se dirigea vers son but avant de lancer le souafle dans les airs. Harry l'attrapa et fit immédiatement la passe à Fred. Ce dernier déjoua d'abord Charlie, fit une feinte de tir et passa le souafle à Harry. Ce dernier tira et Bill ne put arrêter le souafle. C'est ainsi que l'équipe d'Harry, Ron et Fred prirent les devants dix à zéro. Fred vint à la rencontre d'Harry et le félicita pour son but.

Bill prit le soufla et l'envoya à Charlie qui fit une savante passe à George. Le jeune homme déjoua d'abord Fred, puis Harry lui enleva le souafle. Il se dirigea avec Fred vers le gardien adverse. Charlie se lança à leur poursuite, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Harry décocha une passe à Fred qui tira sur réception. Bill se jeta à droite, mais trop tard. Le souafle pénétra dans le but, donnant l'avance vingt à zéro à l'équipe d'Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes se tapèrent dans la main avant de se placer en zone défensive. Fred décida d'aller mettre de la pression sur George tandis qu'Harry demeura un peu en retrait, à mi-chemin entre les deux zones.

Fred réussit à enlever le souafle à George et se présenta seul devant Bill. Il fit une feinte et décocha son tir rapidement. Cette fois, Bill réussit l'arrêt et passa tout de suite le souafle à Charlie. Ce dernier déjoua Fred, puis fit une passe à George. Harry alla se placer devant lui pour lui enlever le souafle, mais sa tentative échoua. George tira mais Ron effectua l'arrêt. Cependant, Charlie saisit le retour et le déjoua à l'aide d'un tir foudroyant. L'écart n'était plus que de dix points.

Au sol, Hermione et Ginny observaient le match qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

« Harry a vraiment fière allure sur son balai, tu ne trouves pas? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, il faut bien l'avouer, dit Ginny en mettant ses verres fumés sur sa tête.

-D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il a toujours une fière allure, ajouta Hermione.

-Tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour lui, par hasard?

-C'est aussi évident que ça? demanda Hermione.

-Je sais reconnaître une personne amoureuse lorsque j'en vois une, dit Ginny.

-Moi qui croyait être subtile, dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de tes sentiments. Après tout, ça fait six ans que tu connais Harry et tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec lui pendant toutes ces années, il est donc normal que tu aies développé des sentiments pour lui.

-Oui, mais je ne connais pas les sentiments d'Harry à mon égard, dit Hermione en levant les yeux vers sa meilleure amie.

-Tu aurais dû le voir te dévorer des yeux tout à l'heure, répondit Ginny en esquissant un sourire en coin.

-Il me dévorait des yeux? C'est vrai? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

-Oui, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte?

-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment porté attention.

-Ma chère Hermione, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce genre de détails, sinon Harry va penser que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui, dit Ginny.

-Ce serait vraiment pire que tout, avoua Hermione. Tu sais quoi? Tout à l'heure, je vais lui proposer de venir faire une promenade avec moi.

-C'est une bonne idée, » dit Ginny.

Pendant ce temps, le match de Quidditch des garçons se poursuivait. L'équipe d'Harry menait à présent 50-20 et Harry avait marqué les deux derniers buts de son équipe.

Le jeu allait reprendre lorsque Mr Weasley les interpella.

« Les garçons! Venez ici, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir!

-On arrive, papa! » cria Ron.

Les six garçons descendirent vers le sol et virent leur père qui venait vers eux, suivi par un autre homme. Ils reconnurent Mike Webster, leur agent.

Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent aussi vers Mike.

Mike était grand, assez baraqué et portait des lunettes à monture noire. Ses cheveux étaient brun foncé et ses yeux verts.

« Hé, Mike! Alors, ça va? demanda Fred.

-Je vais bien et vous? demanda Mike.

-On ne peut mieux, répondit Ron. Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

-J'ai reçu un appel de Scott Foster et il aimerait vous rencontrer en compagnie du président des Frelons, Keith Michaels.

-C'est vrai? Quand voudraient-ils nous rencontrer? demanda Harry.

-À 10 h 00, mercredi prochain, répondit Mike. Ils aimeraient s'entendre avec vous sur vos contrats respectifs.

-Déjà? Ils ne perdent vraiment pas de temps, le camp d'entraînement ne commence que le 12 août, dit George.

-C'est pour avoir l'option de pouvoir vous rappeler des mineures si vous ne réussissez pas à obtenir un poste avec l'équipe. Cependant, je suis certain que vous y parviendrez tous. »

Mr Weasley invita Mike à entrer dans la maison où Mrs Weasley l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle avait tout de suite eu confiance en Mike la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré et c'était la même chose dans le cas de son mari. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute que Mike était l'agent idéal pour conseiller Harry et ses trois fils. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui soutirerait de l'argent de manière malhonnête aux quatre garçons.

Mike resta avec eux jusqu'à 13 h 30, puis prit congé pour retourner à son bureau.

« Harry? dit Hermione.

-Oui? demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle, en faisant en effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder ses courbes féminines. Il trouvait qu'Hermione s'était beaucoup développée ces dernières années et qu'elle était devenue très sexy.

« Tu veux venir marcher un peu avec moi, Harry? demanda Hermione, le tirant soudainement de ses pensées.

-Hein? Quoi?

-Je crois que tu étais un peu dans la lune, dit Hermione en riant. Veux-tu venir marcher un peu avec moi?

-Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y.

-D'accord. »

Ils se mirent en marche sans oublier de regarder les immenses étendues verdoyantes qui entouraient le Terrier. Harry avait toujours trouvé que le petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avait un certain charme. D'accord, c'était un petit village, mais il préférait ça de loin à Privet Drive et aux Dursley.

« Alors, Harry, comment te sens-tu maintenant que tu as été repêché par les Frelons? demanda Hermione.

-C'est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie, répondit Harry. Il est encore trop tôt pour dire si je mériterai un poste avec l'équipe, mais je vais travailler très dur en ce sens. J'aime le Quidditch et je vais me défoncer à chaque match pour l'équipe.

-J'en suis certaine. En plus, tu ne seras pas seul à Wimbourne. Ron, Fred et George seront avec toi.

-C'est vrai. Je crois que ça facilitera grandement mon intégration avec l'équipe. Et toi, Hermione? Que feras-tu?

-J'avais reçu une offre du ministère de la magie, de la part de la Confédération internationale des sorciers – section britannique, mais je crois que je vais leur envoyer un hibou et leur demander une mutation.

-Pourquoi? C'est un poste super, Hermione! Tu devrais accepter, dit Harry.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de Ron et toi. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Je n'aurais qu'à m'installer dans un appartement près du vôtre et on continuerait de se voir régulièrement.

-Mais, pourras-tu obtenir un aussi bon emploi à Wimbourne?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Certains départements du ministère ont des bureaux à Wimbourne et dans d'autres villes de Grande-Bretagne. Je n'ai qu'à envoyer un hibou au ministère et à leur expliquer pourquoi je désire être transférée à Wimbourne. Ils comprendront, tu verras.

-Tu sembles sûre de toi, Hermione. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu dois faire ce que tu crois être juste.

-Merci, Harry. »

Elle serra son ami dans ses bras et sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son ventre. _Bon sang, je me sens si bien dans ses bras. J'aimerais toujours rester ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Hermione? Dis-lui ce que tu ressens. _pensa la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait des pensées semblables. _C'est incroyable comme ses cheveux sentent bon. Je perds complètement la tête quand elle est près de moi. Se pourrait-il qu'Hermione et moi soyons faits pour être ensemble? Que nous puissions être heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours?_

« Hermione?

-Oui, Harry?

-Tes cheveux sentent très bons, tu sais.

-C'est gentil, dit Hermione en reculant pour le regarder. C'est un nouveau shampoing.

-Attention, je pourrais tomber sous ton charme si tu sens toujours aussi bon, dit Harry d'un ton charmeur.

-On ne peut empêcher certaines choses d'arriver dans la vie. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle flirtait avec Harry et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années facilitait les choses pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas à poser à l'autre toutes sortes de questions à l'autre, car ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'autre.

* * *

Ce soir-là, ils soupèrent à l'extérieur. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione lui souriait souvent de l'autre côté de la table. Il lui rendait la pareille sans hésiter. La seule qui semblait s'apercevoir de ce manège de séduction était Ginny. Elle était très observatrice lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de choses. 

« Je voudrais dire quelque chose, dit Hermione en se levant. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reçu une offre du ministère de la magie, plus précisément de la Confédération internationale des sorciers – section britannique. Cependant, comme Harry, Fred, Ron et George iront jouer avec les Frelons de Wimbourne, j'ai demandé une mutation là-bas. Je pourrai y occuper le même poste au même salaire. Je voudrais donc porter un toast, ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre de vin. À notre nouvelle vie!

-À notre nouvelle vie! » s'écrièrent tous les convives.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, les garçons jouèrent d'autres matchs de Quidditch et prirent également le temps de s'entraîner pour leurs positions respectives. Tout d'abord, Harry, Fred, Charlie, Bill et George prirent des tirs sur Ron. Ce dernier bloqua la majorité des souafles dirigés vers lui. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'entraîner à attraper le vif d'or tout en évitant les cognards. 

« Bravo les gars, dit Fred à la fin de la journée. Nous avons tous bien travaillé aujourd'hui. C'est demain qu'aura lieu la rencontre avec Scott Foster et Keith Michaels.

-Oui, ça me rend un peu nerveux, dit Ron.

-Tout ira bien, Ron, ne t'en fais pas, dit George. Ils ne veulent que nous rencontrer et nous mettre sous contrat le plus rapidement possible. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de négociation à faire, car la nouvelle convention collective plafonne le salaire d'une recrue à 642 311,12 euros.

-C'est raisonnable, dit Harry. Je serais bien en faveur d'un contrat de trois ans.

-Je crois que c'est ce genre de contrat que nous risquons d'obtenir, » dit George.

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt ce soir-là, car il leur faudrait partir du Terrier à une heure matinale le lendemain. Harry se glissa dans son lit, impatient que le lendemain arrive.


End file.
